20th_century_foxfandomcom-20200216-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer Universe
Buffy the Vampire Slayer Buffy the Vampire Slayer is an American television series which aired from March 10, 1997 until May 20, 2003. The series was created in 1997 by writer-director Joss Whedon under his production tag, Mutant Enemy Productions with later co-executive producers being Jane Espenson, David Fury, David Greenwalt, Doug Petrie, Marti Noxon, and David Solomon. The series narrative follows Buffy Summers (played by Sarah Michelle Gellar), the latest in a line of young women known as "Vampire Slayers" or simply "Slayers". In the story, Slayers are "called" (chosen by fate) to battle against vampires, demons, and other forces of darkness. Like previous Slayers, Buffy is aided by a Watcher, who guides, teaches, and trains her. Unlike her predecessors, Buffy surrounds herself with a circle of loyal friends who become known as the "Scooby Gang". The series received critical and popular acclaim and usually reached between four and six million viewers on original airings.[6]Although such ratings are lower than successful shows on the "big four" networks (ABC, CBS, NBC, and Fox),[7] they were a success for the relatively new and smaller WB Television Network.[8] The show was ranked 41st on TV Guide's list of 50 Greatest TV Shows of All Time, second on Empire 's "50 Greatest TV Shows of All Time", voted third in 2004 and 2007 on TV Guide 's "Top Cult Shows Ever"[9][10] and listed in Time magazine's "100 Best TV Shows of All-''Time''".[11] In 2013, TV Guide also included it in its list of The 60 Greatest Dramas of All Time.[12] Buffy was also named the third Best School Show of All Time by AOL TV.[13] It was nominated forEmmy and Golden Globe awards, winning a total of three Emmys. However, snubs in lead Emmy categories resulted in outrage among TV critics and the decision by the academy to hold a tribute event in honor of the series after it had gone off the air in 2003.[14] Buffy's success has led to hundreds of tie-in products, including novels, comics, and video games. The series has received attention in fandom (including fan films), parody, and academia, and has influenced the direction of other television series.[15][16] Angel Angel is an American television series, a spin-off from the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The series was created by''Buffy's creator, Joss Whedon, in collaboration with David Greenwalt. It aired on The WB from October 5, 1999, to May 19, 2004, consisting of five seasons and 110 episodes. Like ''Buffy, it was produced by Whedon's production company, Mutant Enemy. The show details the ongoing trials of Angel, a vampire whose human soul was restored to him by gypsies as a punishment for the murder of one of their own. After more than a century of murder and the torture of innocents, Angel's restored soul torments him with guilt and remorse. During the first four seasons of the show, he works as a private detective in a fictionalized version of Los Angeles, California, where he and a variety of associates work to "help the helpless", restoring the faith and saving the souls of those who have lost their way.[2] Typically, this involves doing battle with evil demons or demonically allied humans, primarily related to Wolfram & Hart, a demonic law firm. He must also battle his own demonic nature. Category:Realities